


Last December

by lonelyauthor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Depression, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyauthor/pseuds/lonelyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been in love with Louis for the last 3 years and things may be starting to work out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok! so i have this all plotted out but lets see how this turns out shall we?  
> also! I would much like a beta so yea...let me know?  
> find me on tumbr  
> protecting-larry-and-ziam

“Ugh everything looks so good!” Louis moaned from behind his menu.

Harry couldn’t help from snickering and chancing a glance at him from across the table. They were at the new restaurant in town because zayn had bribed them into visiting him at work promising to get them free desert.  
“The wings sound good” Harry tries to offer, hoping for some brownie points and maybe a smile from his best friend.

“That’s exactly what I just fucking said! Everything looks so good!” Louis snaps at him with wicked glare. Harry can’t stop himself from full on laughing this time not really caring about the looks he is getting from the other customers.

“Alright you two shitheads have you figured what you want yet?” Zayn asks the two boys with his little notebook in hand ready to take their order.

“Haven’t the slightest clue love.” Louis says to Zayn all but ignoring him while he still scours the menu for his dinner. Zayn plops down on the bench next to harry notebook still in hand and puts his head on Harrys shoulder.

“Won’t you get in trouble if you get seen sitting with one of the guests?” harry asks just a bit nervous for Zayn's job.

“Nha the boss is pretty chill so he doesn’t care what we do as long as we are nice to the guests” Zayn says in a lazy reply.

Harry looks up from his menu to look at Louis. Even just looking at him harry feels his stomach tighten and he wonders how he manages talking to Louis even after three years of being stupidly secretly in love with him and how he has managed not to say a word to him about his feelings. The only thing that stops him every time he thinks the time is right is the thought of Louis not liking him back or not wanting to be his friend. Three years of friendship gone down the drain along with everything that keeps harry breathing.

“I think I’m just going with the grilled cheese.” Louis says putting down his menu with a smug look on his face.

“A grilled cheese?” harry asks quizzically “all that time and frustration and you’re going with a grilled cheese?”

“What’s it to ya curly? Maybe I like things simple and plus this isn’t going to be the only time we come to visit zayn at work the man has abandonment issues!” Louis exclaims  
Zayn sits up and throws his pen at Louis’ head 

“I do not you fucker I just like to be with my friends!” he says with a smile.  
Harry’s stomach is still fluttering because Louis said they would do this again. He knows they hang out all the time but this is different and he just knows it.

“I’ll just go with the wings, please” harry says to zayn who has already gotten up from the bench.

“Ok I’ll go put your order in” zayn says and all but skips away from their table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know these chapters have not been long but i feel like i needed to upload this one ASAP so i could give a bit more story! anyways thanks for reading!!!

The air outside is so cold that not only can Harry see his breath, but also he feels as if his nose might fall off the minute they step outside of the restaurant. Harry and Louis run to Louis’ car and frantically try to get in to start the heater. “Jesus fucking Christ it’s colder than fuck!” Louis exclaims as he turns the heater to full blast which ends up blowing freezing cold air at the two. 

“You wanna come over and hang out some more tonight?” Harry asks looking at Louis with a big grin.

“Sure, I would love that.” Louis says back with a smile just as big. Louis then pulls the car out of the car park while Harry messes with the radio trying to find a good song but all that’s on are the stupid commercials so he just turns it down. “That grilled cheese was actually really, really good.” Louis says chuckling.

“I could tell from the sounds you were making!” Harry laughs out. “You sounded like you were making sweet love to that thing!”

Louis looks over to Harry with his eyebrows raised so high that they could jump off his face. ‘Oh I was. And let me tell you, that was the best food sex I have ever had in my life, and I’m quite certain it’s the best I will ever have.” Both of the boys snort and laugh at that. “Let’s make this a thing.” Louis says, “Let’s come and visit Zayn every Friday night.” 

“Like a date night?” Harry says still giggling. Louis falls silent at that, “ya’know like a bro-date night!” Harry adds quickly.

“Yeah, like a bro-date night” Louis says with a forced laugh. Louis then turns up the radio and the rest of the ride back to Harry’s home neither of the boys say much of anything. “I um I think I’m just gonna go home and go to bed. I’m pretty tired.” Louis says looking straight ahead. Harry feels his breath catch and he feels like he is going to be sick.

“Oh. Yeah, yea-no it’s all good I um. I actually have a lot of homework I need to get done anyways so.” Harry manages to get out before he is opening his car door.

“I’ll just see you later then Harry” Louis says.

“Yeah, I’ll just see you later” Harry says before he shuts the car door and Louis is speeding off leaving harry in the cold. He walks up to his house opens the door steps inside closing the door behind him. He kicks off his shoes walking past the T.V. room to his right where his older sister Gemma is watching some stupid medical show. He walks into the kitchen to find his mom pulling a batch of cupcakes out of the oven and setting them on the counter.

“Oh, good you made it home just in time for cupcakes!” his mum says smiling up at him before giving him a concerning look. “Harry love, are you alright?”

“I’m fine mum.” He says not looking her in the eye afraid that if he does he will break down, “I’m actually just going to go to my room for the night.” He says before walking up the stairs to his room locking the door and grabbing his ipod before dropping to the floor and pulling out his phone to text Zayn.

‘ugh…zayn this is so painful…why do I STILL have to like him so much?’

Harry is now leaning against the wooden post on the side of his queen sized mattress, with his phone in one hand and his ipod in the other. He is currently listening to his ‘FUCK YOU! YOU SUCK’ playlist which consists of angsty teenage depression music. His phone buzzes in his hand so he looks down to see he has a reply from Zayn.

‘im sorry bby. Do you want me to come over for the night?’

Harry can feel the lump in his throat grow because the thought that Zayn actually cares enough for Harry to come over to spend the night to hear Harry bitch and moan about Louis non-stop means so very much to him. So he thumbs out a quick reply to Zayn.

‘If you don’t mind…it would actually be really nice.’

Zayn’s reply comes quick.

‘I’ll be there in a little bit haz’

‘Come in through my window. And be quiet’ 

Harry smiles down at his phone before he tosses it to the ground and gets up to go into the kitchen to grab some junk food to smuggle back into his bedroom before Zayn gets there. He opens the pantry and searches for sugar to mend his heart. In the end he is bounding back up the stairs his arms filled with bags of crisps, some fruit snacks, a pack of cookies, a few bottles of fizzy drinks, and two cups. Harry puts them all on his bed and goes to kiss his mum goodnight. When he comes back to his room he is startled to find Zayn sitting on his bed in Harry’s sweats with a bag of crisps in his hands. 

“was that quiet enough?” Zayn asks with a mouth full of food. Harry feels his mood lighten just a bit. He really loves spending time with Zayn because he always makes him feel better no matter what. Harry plops down on the bed right next to him taking the crisps from Zayn’s hands. Zayn pulls his bag into his lap and pulls out a bottle of vodka. “Let’s have a bit of fun tonight yeah?” Zayn says with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think so far?


End file.
